Born to See
by Canbya
Summary: Toph's story before she met Aang and the Gang.


Despite being the sole daughter of the wealthiest family in the Earth Kingdom few know about Toph Bei Fong. My parents deemed me too weak, too fragile to be exposed to the outside world. In my earlier days my whole world consisted of my house. I was not even allowed into the gardens least some ill fate befall me, the blind little girl.

When I was three the family doctor suggested that fresh air would help simulate my other senses and to 'increase my weak stamina' after I fell very ill for a very long time. I will never forget the day that I first felt the warmth of what others would call the sun. As my nursemaid guided me, I stumbled on a stray pebble and fell to the rough ground. The instant my bare flesh touched the ground for the first time, I felt reborn. Never had I 'seen' so clearly. And suddenly I knew that I was connected to the Earth. The moment was much too short my liking though, I was quickly pulled to my feet.

As these walks through the gardens became more frequent, I soon learnt that if I hid my shoes under my bed and was careful to make sure that my feet stayed concealed underneath my long skirt I could feel the earth between my toes. I quickly grew stronger, now that I was no longer separated from my element. As I taught my self to use these strong vibrations by walking barefoot whenever possible, I soon increased my field of vision. As my world grew stronger, I grew bolder. I wanted to see more than just the short garden walk that was repeated every day.

When I was six, I was left alone for a few minutes, just long enough to make my escape. Where I was going I wasn't too sure I just had to get away. I'm not sure how but soon I was deep underground, lost. That's where I met them - the badger-moles. They were blind like me, so we understood each other. They took me home that first time.

As I came into the house from the gardens I was immediately assaulted with the hugs of my parents who had been frantic at my disappearance. Somehow they managed to persaude themselves that I had been kidnapped. I managed to convince them that I went looking for my nursemaid had gotten lost in the gardens (as if) and had fallen asleep losing track of the time. My parents were always a bit gullible. The incident led to the dismissal of my nursemaid and an increase of guards.

This left me with a bunch more extra time as my parents were hesitant to trust someone else with their precious daughter. They placed two guards in front of my door to make sure I stayed in my vast bedroom that had long ago been child proofed. Fortunately they had not anticipated my ability to climb out the relative low window.

During these escapades I would search out the badger-moles. They taught me earth bending, but not just as a martial art. For them it was their way of interacting with their world. The more time I spent with them, the more independent I felt. For a few hours everyday I wasn't a weak little girl, I was an earth bender. I'm not sure when or even why I decided, but soon I became two different people. Toph the blind weak girl that nobody knew about, and Toph the strong earth bender that would gain notoriety as the Blind Bandit.

I will never forget the day I stumbled upon the Earth Rumble Championships. I felt the vibrations from my bedroom late one night. Curious I stole away into the night having no fear of the darkness that I was told existed between night and day. Soon I found the secret underground arena. Quietly I took a seat, I was so short and the crowd so thick that no one stopped me. Even though I sat in the back, I did not worry about seeing. I was thrilled as the Rockslide defeated opponent after opponent. Yet even from my seat in the audience I remember clearly thinking of how easy it would be to defeat each competitor. I wanted to fight them.

I surprised everyone, even myself, when Xin Fu called to the audience for someone to challenge the Rockslide and I stood up and clearly called out I do. I must have struck an odd figure, only seven years old in my pajamas. I wonder if even then they could tell that I was blind. Feeling their eyes on me I made way to the stadium bending my way into the ring. When Xin Fu asked for my name I told him effortlessly The Blind Bandit. I'm not quite sure where it came from, but it seemed to belong to me.

After Xin Fu announced my name the audience watched in anticipation as the Rockslide faced me. The Rockslide hesitated. He was uncertain about attacking a weak, blind girl. Well, now I was going to show just how un-helpless I was. All the anger that I felt towards my parents stifling of me channeled through me and before the Rockslide could react I threw him out of the stadium in one fluid moment.

There was a shock moment as the crowd tried to understand how their champion was defeated in mere seconds by a small blind girl. However it broke in a thundering of applause - a deep sound that filled me from the soles. Afterwards I told Xin Fu who I was. There was no point hiding my identity from him as I recognized his footsteps as a visitor of my fathers. Apparently my father secretly funded the Earth Rumble. At first he was anxious about letting me fight, but when I was adamant that no one was to know who I was he relented. Though he insisted that I wear different clothes. Said that I couldn't be a blind, small girl and be wearing pajamas when I defeated his champions.

I'm not sure when I realized that this was all a business prospect, the profits that I brought him. Back then it was all about escaping my parents, today it's all about being who I want to be. I love the thrill that fills me as people watch me defeat large muscle men. Over the past few years I've grown even more distant from my parents and sometimes I wish I could show them the real me, but it really is hopeless. I know that they'll never see as anything more than a blind weak little girl. If anything their hiring of Master Yu to teach me basic Earth Bending shows just how much they underestimate me. I hated that man, making me do breathing exercises hour after hour. I already knew how to breath, and I could beat him in an instant.

I still visit the Badger-moles. From them I've learnt how to recognize a heartbeat and the changes it experiences with different emotions. With this new weapon dinner with my parents have become suddenly much more interesting. I've learnt that not everything is as perfect as they want it to be. In the last few years, I've also heard about a war. A war t hat's been going on for a hundred years.

I hear stories about brave Earth Bending soldiers who have fought against the vicious Fire Benders. Suddenly my experience in the battle ring feels empty. What am I doing fighting big bullies? Sure I love the thrill of fighting, but victory has become too easy, too hallow. What difference does it make to the world if I am the champion of some dinky earth bending competition? Part of me wants to fight this war, but another part of me is scared. What is fire? What makes it so destructive and fearful? Would I be able to see it?

I'm no fool anymore. I know that there is a greater world outside my experiences. When I dare think about it, I suddenly feel glad for the safety that my parents have provided me. But if the chance were given to me would I leave? Because surely, I wasn't born to live a secret from the world. Surely I am meant to do more than sit quietly at home as my parents expect me too. Surely there is more to life than beating one big muscle man after another. I know I was born blind, but somehow I think that I see better than most others. I know somehow that I was born to see.

Well, it's time to beat some new upshot who calls himself the Boulder. Time for me to defend my 41-0 record. I've been watching him this whole tournament, there's not a hope for him. Maybe one day they'll find someone worthy fighting the Blind Bandit, but for now I have some Earth bending butt to kick.


End file.
